My Little Sky
by Miku Udahara
Summary: Miku Udahara has lived a rough life. But that soon changes once she meets the Akatsuki. Or rather is kidnapped. Now every day is a new surprise to the girl. Read about her adventure on making friends, new experiences, and learning to hope.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Sky Chapter 1-Blood Royale**

**?**

She looked down at the ninja in front of her. One of her cleaver-like swords was in his chest, right above where the heart should be. "Bitch!" he cursed her. She looked at him before grabbing the sword and pulling it down. Blood splattered on her face as she did so. She then pulled out the sword and kicked the now lifeless ninja aside. Her mission was almost done. She looked up at the sky. It was starting to darken due to the thunderclouds that were rolling in. "I'll be waiting," she said as if addressing somebody and nobody

at the same time, "Akatsuki."

**Kisame's POV**

He and Itachi were running in the forest trying to get to the base as quickly as possible. They were already going to be late for the meeting because they were ambushed by Cloud Ninja. _We just have to get out of this forest and go through the field ahead. How fucking hard can that be?_ He glanced at Itachi. Itachi seemed to be scanning ahead searching for anymore ambushes. When they reached the edge of the forest, they saw what they least expected. The giant wheat field that was acres long, was covered in thousands of bloody corpses of ninja. Kisame looked at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were narrowed as he looked at something ahead. Or rather, someone. Kisame followed his glare to find a hooded figure maybe thirty feet away. Kisame immediately realized it was a girl. She had fair skin and a couple long locks of electric blue hair hung out of her hood. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. But they were cold and menacing. She was watching them like a hawk would a rabbit, waiting for them to move so she could strike. _Damn! Leader is gonna kill us…that is if she doesn't first._

**Sasori's POV**

_Damn. Where the hell are Kisame and Itachi? Leader-sama is getting restless. And it isn't like them to be late. Hell, they're usually the first ones here. _"Hidan, Kakuzu, go get Itachi and Kisame. Be back within the hour." said Leader-sama. It was already 9 p.m. Usually leader will allow an extra hour after the designated time in case something comes up. But this meeting was planned for 5 o'clock. Sure we gave them a couple hours, but 4! _Something must have happened. _"Deidara, Sasori," said leader," if they're not back within the time limit, you will go as back up." Leader met Sasori's eyes and Sasori nodded. _You guys better hurry up or Deidara and Leader will have your asses._ Sasori thought as he watched Leader pace and Deidara fidget in his chair.

**?**

_So you finally showed yourselfs. Took you long enough._ "Konichiwa, Kisame-san and Itachi-san." she said. Kisame reached for his sword while Itachi continued to glare at her. "Now, now. Is that the greeting I get? Wow, you both sure are hostile." She said. She immediately sensed two new chakras behind her so she turned herself so that her sides were facing both of the teams of two. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the new two she would have to deal with. One had white hair with purple eyes. The other was covered in a mask. The white-haired one whistled looking around at the damage the girl had done. "Damn, bitch did you do this?" he said." No the magical unicorn fairy did." she said with sarcasm. The masked one had to hold the white-haired one back." No shit Sherlock." She insulted again. "Hidan," said the masked one," she's trying to piss you off so you will be blinded by rage." She tsked. _I will have to think of a different way to catch them off guard. But for now I need time to think. _She looked at both teams," How 'bout we wait a lil' bit so we can all think, ne?" She asked. She started forming hand signs and slammed her hands to the ground. _I sure as hell hope this works. _

**Itachi's POV**

I saw Kisame reach for Samehada, but he couldn't move. I already knew this. The jutsu the girl did will freeze time for the given people of her choice. The jutsu makes it impossible to move unless the one who did it undoes it. However she also can't move unless making the jutsu that breaks the one we're in. It also only freezes time for the ones in it, while outside of it time speeds up. _A clever trick indeed. Now we wait for her to undo it._ "Who are you?" Hidan asked, trying to reach for his scythe. His answer was short and simple and Itachi noticed that she was focusing so she didn't accidentally undo the jutsu, "Miku Udahara." she said.

**Deidara's POV**

An hour passed and we were already on our way to the place where Hidan and Kakuzu went. _Think god for the tracking device they took with them, un. We are almost there, just one more river to pass, and... _"Finally,un!" Sasori gave him a look saying _'and you're happy why? It's obvious we're going to have to fight.'_ "Look."Sasori said nodding ahead. In front of us were Hidan and Kakuzu. I was about to insult them for taking so long when I noticed Itachi and Kisame on the other side of the field. In between both of the knelt a girl who's hands were on the ground. She was watching me through the corner of her eyes. If she hadn't been the one who was causing us trouble, normally I would have hit in her. But if she can make Itachi not be able to move it was highly doubtful we could afford to not let her die. _Damn it!_

**Miku's POV**

I quickly undid the jutsu noticing that two more had come. As soon as I undid the jutsu, shuriken were thrown at the place where I was kneeling. Emphasis on the **was**. I had already back flipped into the air before they were even thrown. I landed with grace. "So looks like most of you are here. Good. I don't have to go hunt you all down later." I said. The blonde looked irritated at what I said, but his scowl soon turned into a smirk. I looked to the ground on my left to see a white, little spider. It was unusually large and I immediately recognized two things: 1) Those kind of spiders were not native to Lightning Country, where we were and 2) it was a bomb. I leapt away a fast as I could, but that was what they were expecting. I felt the wind whip around me as I barely moved away in time to miss a hit aimed at my head from Samehada. However, I could not say the same for my cloak. I looked down at what was left of it. Everything on the left side was gone along with my hood. _Ahh, and that one was my favorite!_

**Deidara's POV**

We were all probably thinking the same thing: _Damn, she's hot_. Now I was wishing I didn't have to kill such a beauty. She had long electric blue hair that ended at her waist line. She had blue eyes brighter than the sky. Her skin was flawless and pale. Her face was well shaped with not much baby fat left but enough to have such a cute face. She was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. Even if her eyes were telling me she intended to murder all of us. Her body was gorgeous too. Her breasts were well shaped and a little larger than normal for most women. Her hips were perfect. Not too wide, not too narrow. Even though she was wearing black leggings, her legs were a total turn on. The only thing that was clearly not to any of our liking was her height. She was about approximately a foot shorter than Danna. All in all, she was perfect. I held back the many pick up lines I wanted to say at that moment, but thought against, I couldn't say the same for Hidan." Hey there babe. You want to come over to my place and put those legs to use." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him, though clearly I could tell she was used to this. "No thanks. But if you want me to put my legs to use then I can." Before any of us could react, She had slammed her heel into Hidan's stomach. He didn't even have time to curse before she kicked him again, this time in **the place**. He was thrown up this time, instead of backwards. He lay horizontal. When we all looked around she was gone. When we looked back at Hidan she appeared next to him. Now mind you both were still in midair. We all saw the smirk she gave him before kicking him one final time on the head. He fell headfirst at the ground and we heard a loud crack and a dust cloud appeared. She stood about twenty feet away from us. Watching for our reactions. We all turned to look at her. Hidan was unconscious on the ground. "Whoa, un" I said still in shock. We were about to attack her when we heard beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

**Miku's POV**

I grabbed my cell phone that was attached to my hip. (**Miku:** I guess you could say it's like a droid nowadays) It was beeping and flashing green. I held out my index finger telling them to wait. They all looked extremely confused. Even Itachi, though you could only tell through his eyes. "Mushi, mushi," I said," Miku Udahara speaking, how may I help you? …Konji? Its you?...A question about your order? Okay. Hm. What is it?...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I DON"T HAVE TO ASSASINATE THE AKATSUKI!'" I shrieked into the phone. The Akatsuki cringed when I did that." YOU MEAN I WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO HUNT DOWN THE AKATSUKI, FOLLOW THEM, FIND A CHANCE TO ATTACK, AND NOW THAT THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WAITING TO FIGHT AND YOU TELL ME I DON'T HAVE TO!...YES! THEY ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH MY PHONE CALL!" she sighed," Fine. I'll take care of it…. Understood. Thanks for the business." She closed her phone and sighed. She turned back to the Akatsuki. They were expressionless for the most part and were watching her. "Soooo….uhhhh," I started," Ummm, what now? I don't know about you but I just was supposed to assassinate you guys for a job, but now that that's cancelled I would rather not fight." She said.

**Deidara's POV**

I could not believe it. Multiple emotions were going through me. Rage at how she just expected us to not fight her now even when she's the one who picked a fight. Joy that now we don't have to fight and cut that beautiful skin. And Laughter at how she was standing there in front of us rubbing the back of her neck, blushing, and not making eye contact. Before I could even try to blink Sasori had already wrapped her in wire that had been attached to a kunai. She was glaring at him. _Damn, she's even gorgeous when she glare._ I was about to suggest we head back and bring her with us but before I could Hidan had slammed her into the ground. "Time to return the favor bitch!" He yelled as he stomped his foot on her head, making her wince. Her started kicking her in the ribs until we heard a crunch and knew that he had broken some of her ribs. She coughed up blood. He was about to continue when he heard "Hidan, enough." We all turned to see Leader-sama walk towards us. "I would like to know more about her jutsus and speed. From this day onward, she will officially be an Akatsuki member."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Sky Chapter 2: Slur of the Moment**

**Miku: I decided to give you guys some action in this chapter. Hope you like it! I will update as soon as possible. ^.^**

**Miku's POV**

I gained conciseness as I felt the wind rush by making my hair whip around. I felt a warm substance to my right so I snuggled closer trying to stay warm. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes. "PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I screamed at the white haired man that was carrying my pathetic tied up body. "Hell no. Besides its orders." He said. "Could you guys be a little bit more hospitable if I'm gonna join you guys" I pouted. "What?" Kisame asked. "Nothin'." "Hm." _Isn't that Itachi's catch phrase? _"So what are your names? I only know Kisame's and Itachi's."I stated. "Why should we tell you?" the masked one said. "Unless you guys want nicknames." I finished." NO!" they yelled. "I'm Sasori, the blonde haired boy-girl is Deidara," said the redhead receiving a glare from Deidara," The white haired retard who is carrying you is Hidan and the one next to him that is masked is Kakuzu." "K, thanks." I thanked him. He blushed and looked away. _What's his problem? _"Uhhh," started Kisame," I think we should get you a change of clothes." "Why? What's wrong with them?" I said as I looked at myself. _Oh Shit… _My clothes were pretty much shredded and covered in blood. The blood stains were from my broken ribs. _Wow, he kicked me hard to get me to bleed. _I also noticed that my miniskirt was a great deal shorter. Which was not good. My tights were in shreds and my legs were bleeding from kunai and senbon cuts. My shirt was in tact for the most part except for the large gap of it gone from my back where Samehada hit me when I was struggling earlier. It revealed my black tank top underneath. My hair was cut in a few places, which made it look layered. _Maybe I shouldn't have put up a struggle earlier,_

_**Flashback**_

"_Like hell I'll become an Akatsuki member!" I yelled at the Akatsuki leader. I used my pure force to break the kunai strings and lunged at their leader. I was blocked by a puppet that stabbed me in my shin when I tried to jump over him. Before I could hit the ground, I saw another spider underneath me. It exploded and threw me back about seventy feet. I knew those burns from the bomb would sting later. Not giving up, this time I aimed my attack at Kakuzu, only to clash with Hidan's scythe. "Dammit!" I yelped feeling an oncoming chakra presence behind me. It was then that Samehada made an X mark on the back of my shirt, which was cut open. I was fed up by now. I had lost control of my chakra and it engulfed the field. I guess I never mentioned that I had an extreme amount of chakra that was even greater than the nine-tailed kyuubi. You could tell that they were surprised by the sudden shockwave of engulfing chakra. Due to its amount they were momentarily frozen. Although I could tell that there was amusement in their leader's eyes. I took this moment to my fortune rushing forward to inflict a fatal wound on Hidan's jugular vein with one of my dual blades. I apparently used so much force that his head was cut off. I stared at disbelief as Kakuzu walked over and sowed his head back on while Hidan yelled," YOU BITCH!" at me. "Guess you guys aren't Akatsuki for nothing." I summoned three other shadow clones to hold off the others while I clashed with Sasori's puppet. We were fighting so fast that only someone with either the Byakugan or Sharingan would have been able to keep up. But eventually, the others finished off the clones and came over. I was so focused on my battle with Sasori that I had forgotten about the others. When I finally noticed, it was too late. An avalanche of kunai, senbon, and shuriken were thrown at me. I could on deflect a couple dozen, but there were too many. When they were finally done being thrown at me, I had to stick me swords in the ground and lean on them for support because the avalanche must have been poisoned. I started to have trouble focusing on them. I also could feel my limbs starting to numb. I forced as much chakra as I could into my swords which formed them into my one final attempt to win this battle. My dual swords had become one giant electric charged lightning blade. I used the rest of my speed and darted past the other members and aimed it at their leader's head. I felt it come into contact with something. I tried to focus but I lost conciseness at that moment. _

_**End of Flashback**_

It wasn't until later that I had realized that I had made a giant cut in Leader's shoulder blade. He still was rather pissed at me. "_**We **_can get new clothes when we get to the base." Itachi stated. I looked at them. They were pretty beat up too, just not as much as me. After that things got pretty quiet for the most part. I would ask the occasional question.

Irritated by the silence I decided to annoy them for a bit. That was when I got an idea.

I decided to wait a bit before trying my prank. I wanted them calm and not pissed when I did. "Hey, Deidara?" I asked. "Yeah, un?" he said. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." I saw the others snicker. "This is serious." "Ok, sorry, un. What is it?" "Are you a boy or a girl? I need to know if I'm going to be joining." His face literally went red from anger, "GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE ASK! FINE! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU SO EVERYONE WILL STOP ASKING!" He stopped running with us and started to take off his pants. "NOOOOO!" We all yelled. "We get it. So pull your pants up." Kisame said (he happened to be carrying me at the time, cause they took turns). He was covering my eyes. After, what I figured was him pulling his pants up, Kisame removed his hand from my eyes. They started running again in silence.

After awhile I built up enough bravery to say," You never answered my question."

**Miku: Alright, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think and review. The next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Sky: Chapter 3: New Home, New Life**

**Miku: Sorry it took so long. I had 6 essays due and I was cranky with writer's block. Not the best condition to be writing in. I will update soon. I hope you like it!**

**Miku's POV**

"Soooooohoooo booooooreed~. Soooooooooohooo boooreeeeeeed~. Soooo-" "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US LIKE THE QUIET!" Kakuzu yelled at me. "Weeeelllll soooooooorrryyyyyy. Don't get your boxers in a twist." I snapped back to him. "What am I supposed to do? Just sit here?" "Yes, and technically, you aren't sitting. You are being carried." Sasori stated. He happened to be the one carrying me and I was shocked that he hadn't been the one to yell.

"What can we do to make you shut the fuck up?" Hidan asked. "Well for starters, don't cuss at me. It's rude," I said glancing at their faces to make sure they were still listening. Ever since we had crossed the Land of Frost border, they have been on edge and alert. _Well, the Akatsuki aren't really on good terms with the people here. _I thought. "Second of all, you could give me a bunch of pocky, cause I love the stuff and I won't be able to talk, I would be eating. And third of all," I paused to build suspense," You could give me all your money and expensive stuff on you, Hidan's scythe, I mean, damn, that thing is awesome, and let me go." "No to the third one. The others… fine." said Itachi. "Awwwww, I really wanted that scythe." I said pleadingly looking at Hidan. "Can I at least hold it?" I asked. Hidan sighed,"Fine, dammit. If it gets you to shut up. Just don't break it." "I'm not going to break it. I am a swordswoman, remember?" I said, kind of irritated that he would think that I would break it. _I __**should**__ break it just because he said that. I won't though. I'm too nice to do that. And besides, look at that thing! I have always wanted a scythe! That thing is freakin' awesome! _"Yay!" I exclaimed as he handed me his scythe.

Now you are probably are wondering "Why in the hell would he hand his scythe off to someone who is their prisoner and would use it against them and escape?" Well, three reasons: 1) Miku's chakra is blocked off and she has a chain around her neck that has electric shock, 2) They would overpower her easily, since she has no chakra at the moment, if she tried to attack or escape, and 3) Our beloved, white-haired, fowl-mouthed Jashinist has a very low temper today.

I took his scythe and began to admire it. I had totally forgotten the others or our earlier conversation because I was so into admiring his weapon so much. _Amazing! The blades are well shaped with a partial crescent-moon shape. The way the red glistens means it is well polished and taken vary careful of. The hilt has a cord used for extending up to exactly 51.5 meters. There aren't even any blood stains so that means he cleans it regularly. The person who created this is ingenious. Now I wonder if it can…_

**Hidan's POV**

I glanced back to make sure she hadn't broken my scythe and saw she was in total admiration of it. _I'm glad someone realizes its valuable ness. All the other assholes in the organization just say it's lame. Its not, dammit! It's badass! Even the hot chick agrees with me! _I made a mental note to gloat to the others later. I slowed down a little to get into an even pace with the splinter head (**A/N-Miku: That's Hidan's way of saying Sasori). **"So what do you think?" I asked Miku. "It's amazing! The detail work is something worth awe. It truly is a splendid weapon and in my opinion a wonderful work of art." she said. _It's badass in other words. Ha! Take that! I am so going to gloat to the others later!_

At the word "art" Sasori snapped out of his zoning out and Deidara came back here to us to catch up with the conservation. "Miku, what's you opinion on art, un? Is it fleeting or eternal?" "Hmmm… I would have to say neither," She said. This took Sasori and Deidara back but continued to listen to see why she said that. "Art is… how do I explain this? Hmm… art is whenever someone makes something. Whenever you put detail into something or create something. Everything that has ever been created is art. So is everything that will be and is. For example, let's say you are making a table. When you make and shape the head and the legs and put a design on them its art. So is when you make something with a design in mind or intended, it is art. Art can be both fleeting and eternal. Take the human life and soul, for example. It's fleeting because human life will eventually end. It's eternal because the soul will forever live on. Humans are works of art from the heavens. So really what I'm trying to say is that it's both and neither at the same time." _I didn't catch one word of that. _Deidara and Sasori looked extremely impressed and content with that answer. _Morons. …Though I probably shouldn't be talking._

**Miku's POV **

I took a deep breath after saying all that. I looked at Sasori to see him exchange an impressed glance with Deidara. "You know a lot about art Miku. Do you do any?" Sasori asked me. "Well, I do a little drawing and I can sing and can play instruments, if that counts." They looked shocked by this. _What? Did I say something wrong? _

**Deidara's POV**

I was still in shock by her answer to our question. Now she is telling us that all she does is "_do a little drawing_"! I could tell I would really like this girl. She had given us an answer that would make a Kage look dumb. "What do you draw, un?" I asked. "Pretty much anything that catches my interest." She answered. "If you want, you can look at my drawings. My sketch pad is in my pack's right pocket." Itachi, the one who had looked through the stuff in her pack and was holding it at the time, tossed us the sketching pad. Hidan caught it and flipped it opened to a random page.

It was a picture of a forest river. There was a waterfall and some little children were playing in the water. The water was splashing and causing a mist to appear. There also was a tire swing. The picture was water colored and amazing in the detail. "You drew this?" Danna asked. "Yeah, a couple months ago. There was this really pretty river and I was going to go wade in it, but I saw a couple kids and I didn't want to ruin their fun. They looked really cute, so I thought I would draw them." We all stayed quiet, trying to remember if we ever had fun times like playing in a river. I furrowed my brow. _I… I can't remember. I can't remember! It's like there is some gap or something in my memory. Why? Why can't I remember?_

**Miku's POV**

After I gave Hidan his scythe back, I started to zone out. That was when I remembered our deal. "Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at the Uchiha and the fish man, "I never got my pocky!"

**Kisame's POV**

We all sweatdropped when she said that. _She just realized? I can't even believe this is the same girl that stuck her sword in Leader's shoulder. _"So when do I get my pocky?" she asked. "The closest store is five miles away." Itachi answered. "Coolio! That's not far at all!" she yelled. She hopped out of Sasori's arms and ran up to the front of the group with Kakuzu and Itachi. We all just watched her. She was practically radiating pure glee. Her eyes were shut and she was listening to the sounds that were around her. She was even keeping a good pace with Itachi, that is for someone who had all her chakra drained.

_Something's not right. There's no way she can have that much energy. She should be bone-tired! _"Hey-"I started only to be interrupted by the one and only I was addressing, "So it seems you noticed." She said looking at me in the eyes. There was something not right with how she was looking at me. Her eyes didn't have that friendly look anymore. It was made up of anger, hate, and a little…. Lust? _What the?_

**Miku's POV**

_So he noticed, eh? _I thought to myself. "Unlike, you unworthy lot of trash **(1)**, I gain my chakra back a lot faster than you would think. 'Bout right now, almost half my chakra has returned. Pretty cool, neh?" I asked them. They all just stared at me in disbelief. I could tell what some were thinking due to the fact that it read on their faces (*cough*cough* Hidan *cough* cough* Deidara *cough). They were thinking, "_What the hell? Is this chick some alien or something? Not only did she stab Leader-sama, but she also regains chakra inhumanly fast! We've only been running for an hour or two! Who the hell is this chick?_" _What a bunch of morons. _I thought.

I sensed something coming up so I immediately switched my attention to that. Once, I noticed it was the convenience store, I leapt into the air with a loud, "Yahoo!". We had finally arrived. I grabbed Itachi's sleeve and ran forward into the shop, awaiting my tasty treat. _Here I come, my beloved, precious pocky!_

**Kisame's POV**

I chuckled as I watched the hyper girl drag Itachi in the store. He had an annoyed look on his face. The rest of the group and me followed them into the store. We found Itachi and Miku in front of a giant section of pocky. _There are so many flavors, _I thought looking at them all, _There's raspberry, cherry, vanilla, plain, white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, blueberry, green tea, …._

I glance at Miku. She was looking over all the merchandise and she was drooling. I chuckled at that. She didn't even notice, she was so much into the zone. "Just pick a damn one already." Kakuzu said irritated, "And make sure it's cheap." "There all the same price." Miku said. "HEY! Wait! Only one!" she asked in disbelief at Kakuzu. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed. "Come on, Kakuzu. Just let her get three. One is hardly enough, even for you." I said. Miku shot me a grateful glance after I said that. All the other members started pitching in their voices, saying that want some pocky too. Even Itachi said he wanted some.

Finally, having no choice but to not argue, Kakuzu agreed. Although, he did mumble something and I caught the words, "Ungrateful… brat…gonna be end of us." "It's okay, Kakuzu. It's just pocky." I said to him. He just shot me an unhappy glance and walked away while saying, "If you're so for it, why don't you pay?" _Uh oh. Ah well. I should have seen that coming. _I thought as I reached into my pocket and took out 100 ryo. "Here. Buy what you want with this." I said giving Miku the money.

She thanked me and grabbed the dark chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla pocky. She then walked over to the counter and paid for it, then came back and gave me the change. "You could have gotten something else." I said. _She only bought the pocky? She could have gotten something else too, if she wanted. _"Nah, all I really wanted was the pocky. And besides, I didn't want to waste your money." she said, "Here do you want some?" she asked, while opening the box of vanilla pocky and handing it to me.

_Ahhh, now that's nice. All the other members would have grabbed the money and wasted it on their own junk. And she's even willing to share. _I took a couple pieces of the flavored pocky and handed it back to her. I asked her what her sizes were so I could buy clothes for her. She told me and thanked me again for giving her the money to buy pocky and for getting her clothes and told me that she was going to offer the other members some pocky.

_What a sweet girl. We need more people like her in the Akatsuki. But something is bugging me. What was that look she gave me earlier? It gives me chills just by thinking about it. _

**Miku's POV**

After we left the store, we started on our way again. Itachi-san told me that we were almost there, so in the mean time I was munching on my pocky. I had offered some to the others, but only Deidara-kun had taken some.

I was zoning out, wondering what the rest of the Akatsuki and the hideout are like, when Itachi said the words we had been waiting for, "We're here."

I looked up and saw a villa. It had a front porch and stucco walls. The roof was a green color, but not too vibrant. It had a warm, welcoming feeling. "Not really what I was expecting from the great Akatsuki, but, hey, it's cute." I said. "What? Evil criminals can't live in style?" Deidara asked jokingly at me. I chuckled.

Kakuzu unlocked the front door, and led the way inside. I was right behind him and looking around. "The villa has 2 living rooms, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 2 baths, 5 closets, not including the ones connected to the rooms, 1 parlor, a dining room, and 12 bedrooms." Kakuzu said.

My mouth dropped. _Where do they get that kind of money to buy all this? _I thought in disbelief. Sasori said he was going to follow him, so I did, and we all split up at that point. _They probably are going to their own rooms. _

Sasori led me to a room and opened the door. The inside was a mess. There were knuts and bolts and puppets **everywhere**! He went over and cleared off the bed. He told me to sit down on it. I did as I was told and waited for him to say something else. "Wait, in my room, until I come back. I need to tell Leader that we have arrived." He said walking towards the door. **(A/N-Miku: How he doesn't trip over his stuff, we will never know.) **He turned and looked at me and said," Don't even think of escaping. We could catch you faster than you could jump out the window." He had a serious look in his eye, so I told him I wouldn't try to. His gaze softened and he told me, again, to wait here.

Once he left, I got up and looked around the room. It was bugging me how messy it was, so I got to organizing it. _I'll put the bolts over there along with the tools. I will line his puppets up over here. Hmm… is that poison? Well, they'll go over…_

**Sasori's POV**

I had just talked to Leader-sama and was on my way back to my room to pick Miku up, when I heard noises inside. I stopped outside and put my ear to the door. I was listening in and heard, "How can he stand it being so messy in here? There's so much stuff. I guess he never heard of spring cleaning." She said. I silently chuckled and went to open the door, when I heard a loud thump and an, "Oof!" I quickly opened the door and saw Miku lying on the floor. She had tripped over one of my puppet's arms.

I went over to her and offered a hand, which she gladly took. She mumbled thanks and said, "So? What do you think?" I looked around. _My room couldn't be cleaner. _I thought. "You organized my room? Why?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "It was bugging me how messy it was, so I thought I would clean it."

I thanked her and told her to follow me. She did so without any complaint. I led her into one of the living rooms and took off her shock collar and chain. I then went over to sit on the couch with the others. _I'll let Leader take it from here. _

**Miku's POV**

I looked around after Sasori took a seat on a couch. I saw the other members I had already met. Deidara and Sasori were chatting, Kisame was fiddling with his Samehada, Itachi was reading a book, and Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing.

I also noticed some other members I had yet to meet. There was a man that was half-black and half-white. He had yellow eyes and a venus flytrap-thingy on his head. He was looking me over.

I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze so, I looked over at another member. She was a girl like me. She had grey eyes and navy-purplish hair that was in a bun and had a white flower clipped on it. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and couldn't help but feel pity that she was the only girl with this hoard of men.

Finally, I looked up at their leader. He had orange hair that spiked out. He had purple ringed eyes and piercings on his nose and eyes. We met each others gaze and he broke it with clearing his throat and looking at the other members.

This had silenced them and turned their attention to him. "As you all know, this is our newest member, Miku. She comes from the Udahara clan and should be treated with respect." He said speaking in a rather deep tone. He glanced back at me and told me to tell them what I knew about them. "Well… I know that you are a group of S-rank criminals that are missing nin and your goal is to capture all the Jinchuriki to gain control and make world peace." I said. The Leader nodded at my explanation of them and continued, "As you already know our goal, we would like to use your powers to help reach it. Now, you have already met Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Over there," he said nodding his head towards the plant man, "Is Zetsu. And over there," He said this time turning my attention to the girl, "Is Konan. I am Pein, however, you will address me as either Leader or Leader-sama. Understood?" I nodded. "Good, you all are dismissed." He said taking his leave.

The girl, Konan came up to me. "Hello. I'm Konan, but you already know that. I'm glad there finally is another female in the Akatsuki, Miku-san. I was sick of being the only one." She said. "Hi! I'm Miku. But you already know that too. You can just call me Miku or Miku-chan. I'm glad we can work together, and besides, we birds of a feather must flock together." I said. She nodded at me and smiled. "Now, would you like to be solo or on a team?" She asked me. "I would like to be on a team, please" "Well then," she said looking at the other members," who wants Miku-chan on their team?" she asked.

I looked at the boys. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame had their hands raised. Sasori and Itachi just nodded at me. Kakuzu just glared at me and Zetsu licked his lips. "Well, Miku, seems that they all want you. Whose team do you want to be on?" "Probably Itachi-san and Kisame-kun's or Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun's. Sorry Hidan-kun, but I don't think Kakuzu-san likes me that much." I said looking at him. Kakuzu shot me a glance and nodded. Hidan looked disappointed and he sighed. "Hmm. I'll ask Pein later on which team you'll be on. For now I'll show you to your room." She said.

We left the room and she led me up a flight of stairs. She took a hallway down the right and pointed to the second, right door in the hallway. "That's you room. You share the hall with Deidara on your left and Itachi to the diagonal right." She said. She asked me if I had any bags and I said I only had a pack which was with Itachi. She told me she would go get it.

She left down the hallway and I turned to my room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, the walls were black. There was a charcoal colored dresser and a queen-sized bed. The sheets were black with red clouds on it; the Akatsuki symbol. The floor had a burgundy carpet. I went over to the two doors connected to the room. One was a walk-in closet and the other was a bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet and a sink, along with a cupboard that had red towels in it.

I went over to my bed and I sat down on it. The sheets were soft, so I leaned down backwards. I leaned my head against the pillow. It was cozy in the room, so I thought I would catch a cat-nap. I pulled the covers over me and they framed my body. I started counting to a hundred. I did this when I had a long, thoughtful day. It usually helped me clear my mind and go to sleep. Once I got to 55, I felt my eyes droop. I got to two more numbers before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I woke up with a startle from my nightmare and glance at the clock. It was about 4 hours after I had fallen asleep. I groaned and pulled the sheets closer. I sighed, knowing I would have to get up eventually. I pushed the sheets back and glanced around. On the ground were my pack and a package. I looked at the bedside-table and saw a note. I picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Miku-chan,_

_Inside the package are some toiletries and some clothes._

_I will always buy you new clothes, 'cause enough clothes is never enough. _

_I hope you had a nice sleep and I will come get you when it is time for dinner. _

_On the table, is a map. Please keep it with you so you won't get lost. _

_Please wear the necklace attached to this note. _

_Also, please take a bath so I can clean your old clothes._

_See, you at dinner time,_

_~Konan _

Attached to the note, was a necklace. It had a black chain with an Akatsuki Cloud charm hanging from it.

I mumbled thanks to the girl and reached for the package. Inside were some toothbrushes, a hairbrush, some toothpaste, some female products, some shampoo and body wash, and some clothes.

I picked up the clothes. There was a maroon shirt with a black lining. There was a pair of dark purple pants and some sandals. There also were some fresh wraps for my cuts.

I silently thanked her again and grabbed the clothes when something fell on the ground. I picked it up and saw it was dark purple nail polish. I laughed wondering why the Akatsuki had to wear such a thing. I went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I then went over to the package and got the shampoo and wash. Finally, I got the map and decided to make my way to one of the baths.

I saw that there were two for a reason. Konan had labeled them saying one was for the guys and the other was for me and her. I left the room and went down the stairs. I went down a hallway and turned left. I made more turns and went down more hallways. _God, how big is this place? _

After what felt like forever, I reached the bath. I went inside. It was gigantic! I put my stuff down on a bench and poked the water. It was very warm. I stripped myself of my clothes and I slowly lowered myself into the water and sighed. It felt good on my cuts and bruises from when I had rebelled against the Akatsuki.

I dipped my head in the head. It felt really good. I had always loved a bath. It cleared my mind of all thought and allowed me to relax. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into my hand. I held it up to my nose and took a deep breath. It was strawberry scented. I scrubbed my hands together until they were foamy. I then, ran my hands through my hair, getting the suds on it. Then, I dipped my head again into the water.

Next, I grabbed the body wash and lathered myself up with it. The body wash was also strawberry scented. I then cleansed my body and decided to just sit there. I closed my mind and just let my mind go blank.

After what felt like it was time to get out, I sighed. I grabbed the edges of the pool and hauled myself over. I grabbed the towel and furiously dried my body. I then put it on my head. I grabbed the wraps and tied them around my cut hands and ankles. I also put new wraps on my regions. Hey, who wants to wear the same stinky wraps? I dressed myself and dried my hair. I grabbed the brush and untangled the blue mess upon my head. I put my hair up into a pony tail that ended around my lower back. Next, I applied the nail polish to my fingernails and toenails. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the chlorine out, and left the bath. I went up to my room and put my stuff there.

I was on my way down stairs, when I saw Konan and walked towards her. "Oh, there you are. It's time for dinner. Tonight we are having udon." I sighed." Is something wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing. I just don't really like udon." I said. "What foods do you like? Maybe I can make your favorite tomorrow. The reason we're having udon is because it'd Deidara's favorite. We take turns with favorites." She told me. "I like dango and donburi." I said. "You and Itachi both like dango then." I chuckled. _I never expected him to like sweets. _I thought.

I followed Konan to the dining room and saw a long rectangular table. The members were seated there and Leader was at the head of the table. I nodded to him once we entered the room and he nodded back. I then took a seat in between Itachi-kun and Sasori-kun. Itachi glanced at me and I gave him a soft smile. Sasori also nodded at me and I smiled and nodded at him. Konan took a seat to Pein's left and he started the conversation, "So Miku, you will be on Itachi and Kisame's team." He said. Deidara groaned and Sasori's face stayed blank. Kisame smirked at the two, and Itachi nodded. "How do you like it here, Miku-chan?" Konan asked me with a smile. "I love it here! Especially the bath! It's Amaaaziiinnng~. I don't know how long it's been since I've had a good bath." I answered. She smiled and said," I'm glad you liked it."

The meal continued like that, with everyone making small talk. I learned a couple things about the members, too:

_Deidara believes art is a bang_

_Sasori thinks art is eternal_

_Itachi and Deidara do __**NOT**__ get along_

_Kisame likes to tease me about my short height_

_Hidan is a Jashinist and is trying to recruit me to his religion_

_Kakuzu truly doesn't not like me, he just doesn't find me a good idea for a new member_

After dinner, we all went to the living room and chatted. I played a couple games of shogi with Itachi and I won about half the time. After that Deidara and I talked about hobbies while we watched Sasori make a puppet.

I began to start to yawn and Sasori suggested that it might be best for me to go to bed because I had a long day. I agreed and said goodnight to them. They returned my statement, and I headed up stairs. I yawned loudly once I reached my room and stripped into pjs. I hopped into bed and began to count again. _Maybe, I might like it here. They don't seem so bad, just misunderstood. I' m glad I get_ _to make new friends. _I thought.

By the time I had reached 72, I was out cold.

**Thankx for reading so far! OMG! A whole 9 pages! Yay! *Cough* Sorry. Anyway, sorry about this but this story will be going on a temporary Hiatus along with my other story. It might last up to a month or two. Look at profile for details. Thank you for all your reviews and support!**

**~Miku**

**(1)- sounds like Ulquirrora from Bleach doesn't she? **

**P.S. – For every ten reviews I get I will have a fandom chapter along with some facts about Miku and the other characters. Please look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Sky Chapter 4- Raaaahhhhh!**

**Miku- Sorry for the wait. My Language Arts teacher is a meanie. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Miku's POV**

_**Miku. **_

_Who is that? Who is calling for me?_

_**Miku, open your eyes.**_

_How? All I can see is black. Who are you?_

_**You will be able to do it in time. And you will soon realize your fate.**_

_Pardon?_

_**Miku, be prepared.**_

I sat up with a shock. _Who was that? How did they know my name? And what do they mean, 'be prepared'? _I thought as I glanced over at the clock. It was a little after 2 A.M. I groaned and hopped out of bed. _No point in going to sleep. Never can after I wake up for the day. _

I yawned and went over to the closet. Before I had gone to bed last night, Konan had called me over:

"_Miku-chan, come here." "Hai, Konan? Do you need something?" "I just wanted to tell you that I put some clothes in your closet. There enough to last for a couple days, until we can go shopping." "Arigato, Konan-chan." "Konan-chan?" "Well, you do call me Miku-chan, so I thought I would call you Konan-chan." "Well, I guess that is fair. Goodnight, Miku-chan." "Goodnight, Konan-chan." _

I opened the door and looked around for something that suited my mood. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and with a purple-checkered belt. Next, I got a black tank top and a red hoodie. I put them on and searched for some shoes. I found a pair of purple-lined, white ankle-cut boots and saw a mahogany vest so I added that to my outfit too. I looked at myself in the mirror in the closet and put up my hood.

I was pleased with how I looked, so I headed downstairs, to grab a nighttime snack. On my way down the stairs, I heard voices, so I masked my chakra.

"Leader-saaaan! Why do we have to have a meeting noooow?" I heard Hidan whining.

_*smack*_

"Hidan! Shut up! You might wake Miku-chan! And, this is important! Now, as you were saying Pein?" I heard Konan say. "Yes, now I was wondering, what is your opinion on Miku, Itachi?" said Pein.

I had reached the bottom of the stairs now and was edging my way against the hall's wall. If I so much as even peeped, they would find me.

"She's strange. Never before have I seen someone with that much chakra except for you, Leader. Not only that but she also has keen intellect and reflexes. And … I'm not quite sure about this… but I have a theory. Every now and then, there is a chakra that appears within her. But it's different than the rest of her chakra. And it only appears every now and then. Like…Kisame… remember that time when we were coming back with her …before we went into the store?"

"Yeah, I remember." said Kisame," She gave me a strange look and didn't have that friendly atmosphere around her. It was… more hostile. Her eyes acted funny, too."

"Leader? What do you make of this?" Itachi asked. I was now outside the door and was listening in on the conversation. I was curious and worried. _Does this chakra have anything to do with my dream? If so, then what? _

"I'm not sure, but I have a couple hunches. Just keep a watch on her for now and see how she'll react to life here. If anyone notices anything different about her, you are to immediately tell me or Konan. Understood?"

There was a pause, so I guessed that was them nodding in agreement.

"Good. You are dismissed." Noticing it was over, I quickly left the door and hurried to the kitchen. I started to look through the cupboards for a snack, although I wasn't hungry anymore because of what they said. _I need to be on guard now. I'm going to be watched.  
_

I sighed, not finding what I was looking for. _I hate being watched. _I had begun to look through another cabinet, when I heard a voice," What are you doing?"

I turned on the stepladder I was using (**A/N-Miku: Yes, she is that short, however those cabinets are high.) **to see Deidara in the doorway. He was looking at me with fake curiosity. I could tell, through his eyes, that he really was worried if I had heard their conversation.

So, I too, decided to fake. I put on a fake smile and said," Nothing, really, Deidara-kun. Just looking for a mid-night snack." "At this time, un?" He said while raising an eyebrow. "Well, my stomach wouldn't stop grumbling and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would make it shut up, so I could," I paused remembering something," This is actually a bad habit of mine."

He chuckled and walked into the room. He didn't look worried anymore, just tired and curious. _Well, I can see why he would be tired. I mean, who wants to wake up at 2 A.M. for a meeting? _"What are you looking for?" he asked me. "I was looking to see if you had any dango or pocky." "Dango? We don't really have any, un. And if we did, Itachi would be here faster than you could even look at it." I giggled," No, you can't beat the Uchiha prodigy with smarts or speed, but take away his dango, and he will be at your mercy." We both laughed at that.

"Really, though. Can you wait until breakfast in…" he glanced at the clock,"… 4 hours? I think Konan is making waffles." "Yay to waffles!" I exclaimed, hopping off the stepladder. He smiled at me and was about to say something else, until we heard, "God Dammit, Hidan! What the hell!"

I looked at Deidara and he just shrugged. I was about to go head down the hall to see what happened, when Deidara grabbed my arm. "Miku, un." He said with a serious face, "Did you hear anything earlier?" His eyes were locked on mine, searching for the truth.

_Uh oh. I wonder what would happen if I was caught? Best not to find out. _"Nothing, Deidara-kun. Why?" I asked, faking concern in my eyes. He didn't look like he bought it, but before he could question me, Hidan came running into the kitchen, with a rather pissed off, blushing Sasori behind him. Once Hidan saw me, a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey, Sasori?" He called. "Why don't you just confess now?" he said pointing at us," 'Cause she is right there with all her sexiness." He said, this time pointing at me.

I blushed and looked at Sasori. His face was redder than any cooked lobster I had ever seen. He looked at me, saw my blush, and got redder (**A/N-Miku: If possible),** until he was the color of his hair. "Hidan, I am going to kill you!" he said and then, charged at Hidan, with the look of murder in his eyes.

Both Hidan and Sasori were fighting on the ground, when Leader-sama came in. He looked at me and then Deidara before looking at the two on the ground. "Will you two shut up!" he yelled. You could automatically tell that he was not a happy camper. "If you two shit heads didn't know, its 3 frickin' o'clock! I would like to catch a couple hours of sleep before I have to deal with you all for the rest of the day! NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED!" He yelled at the four of us before, marching out of the room.

Sasori and Hidan scrambled off the ground, but they were still glaring daggers at each other. Sasori left the room with a last, worried and humiliated glance at me, while Hidan walked over to us.

When he finally got over to Deidara and me, he smirked and pulled a journal out from his cloak's pocket. He handed it to me and said, "Incase you didn't catch what just happened." before leaving the room.

Deidara, who had been watching Leader with pure amusement when he had yelled at the other two boys, had been zoning out. Now he glanced at the journal, as I read the title, '_Sasori's Journal'_. "He has a journal?" I asked Deidara. "Leader-sama makes us have one, hoping we will write about our anger instead of expressing it on each other. We all have one." "And how's that working out for him?" I asked mock-jokingly.

I was about to open it, when Deidara snatched it out of my hands. "Sorry, but Sasori is my friend and partner so I don't want him to lose all of his dignity." "But I didn't understand what just happened!" I exclaimed waving my arms above my head in aggravation. "That's good then. Now the only thing he lost tonight was a good chance at sleeping in peace."

And with that, he left the room, leaving me to stand there confused about what just happened.

**Deidara's POV**

I knew it was rude to just leave Miku standing there, probably confused, but I had to comfort Danna and prove he still had some dignity. _Well, at least she didn't realize that Hidan just announced that Danna likes her. _I thought. When I reached Sasori's door, which was marked with a poster saying, '_Enter, and you will be willing to become my next puppet'_, I paused and knocked. Of course, he wouldn't answer, so I just opened the door.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, away from the door. He didn't acknowledge me except for a quick glance, before going back into deep thought. Though, I could tell he had calmed down, there still was a small brush of pink along his cheeks and nose.

"Does she know?" he finally asked me. "No, un. It seems she's not really good with this kind of thing." "But…but…she blushed!" He exclaimed turning to look at me with fearful eyes. _He's never been good at this kind of thing, even when watching a movie. I don't even know if he's liked somebody before. _"She probably blushed from Hidan's "statement" I said. He nodded, understandingly.

He looked at me, and sighed with relief, before turning his attention to the notebook. "Then that means she probably didn't get a chance to read the journal. But how did you get it?" Danna asked me. "Hidan handed it to her and before she could read it, I took it from her, un." I paused thinking," How did Hidan get this in the first place?" I asked him. "I was working on a new puppet in my room, after the meeting, when Hidan ran in and snatched it. … That's probably when you heard me yell… Anyway, he hid after that, probably reading it, the damn bastard, before coming to taunt me saying he was going to show Miku it. I never actually expected him to do it." He sighed sadly. "Do you think Miku will think any different of me?" "Danna, un. She's known us for one day. She probably doesn't even consider any of us her friends yet, even though we may consider her that."

**Miku's POV**

I was headed down the hall when I heard noises from another room. _They're all so secretive. _I looked there was a poster on the door that said something about puppets. _Last I remember, Sasori's the one that controls puppets…I need… I need…I dunno…I feel like I need to go apologize or something. _I was reaching for the door knob, when I saw it turning. My instincts, out of the constant jobs of spying and assassinating, made me turn on my tail and hide.

I ended up in another hallway, just around the corner. I watched as Deidara-kun came out of the room. He paused and sighed, before heading down another hallway. I came out of my hiding spot, and yet again, I stopped in front of Sasori's door.

This time, I was irritated about all the sneaking around, so I just quickly opened the door, not realizing that Sasori had been standing right in front of it.

I heard a "Raaaahhhhh!" and looked down. Sasori was on the ground, holding a bloody nose, from which I had caused. I bowed and said," Gomen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept repeating my statement, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

It would have been pretty funny if I was a sadist. He had one bloody hand on his nose, which was bleeding **A LOT **of blood, (**A/N-Miku- That's why the carpets are red, 'cause this kind of stuff happens) **and he had an embarrassed, hurt, and fearful look in his eyes and on his face. Not what you would expect from an Akatsuki member. "Ahh! I'm so sor-" "If you say 'sorry' one more time I am going to duck tape your mouth shut. 'Kay?" I nodded and he gestured that I go into his room.

I walked in and watched as he tried to find something to stop the bleeding. That's when I remembered. "Hey, Sasori-kun!" I said catching his attention. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small medical kit. I opened it and began to take out what was in it: gauze, band aids, wraps, disinfectant, hand sanitizer, wipes, eye drops, ear drops, nose drops, alcohol (for cleaning), …

**A couple hours later:**

I was sitting on Sasori-kun's bed and we were chatting. I had fixed his nose already, saying many 'I'm sorry!'s, while doing so. We had become so friendly that he used an honorific for my name now.

"So Miku-chan, do you carry this medical kit everywhere with you?" He asked me. His voice sounded a little funny, because I had accidentally broken his nose, so I didn't comment it.

"Yeah. When you're me, it's a necessity. I'm always getting hurt. Most of the time it's caused by me tripping over my own two feet!" I said. He started to chuckle, but stopped because it probably was hurting him. I could tell by the pained look on his face. "I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head. "Why do you keep saying that?" "I think it's just like a compulsory thing I do. It just makes me feel better." "Do you do that even when its not your fault?" He asked. I nodded.

"Is that why you came to my room?" Sasori-kun asked. I nodded again. "You have the strangest habits. Not only do you have a compulsory need to say 'I'm sorry' but you also eat snacks in the middle of the night." I blushed. "How did-" "Deidara told me." I made a mental note to never share a secret with Deidara.

We had been talking for an hour or so after I had hit his nose with the door. We were just talking, like two good, childhood friends. When I talked to him, I just talked freely, with no worries. I was pretty sure he did the same with me, too. There was a calm, open atmosphere around him that I found relaxing. A nice chat was a good break from all the constant spying and lying I did.

We were laughing at a joke he had made about Hidan, when he suddenly stopped laughing. I looked at him, and he turned and looked at me with a soft smile. "Miku, it's already 6 o'clock. It's time for breakfast." His smile turned into a concerned frown, when he noticed I had paled. "NOOOO! I only got 4 hours of sleep last night!" I exclaimed hopping off the bed. He laughed, following me run out of the room. I ran upstairs into my room. I dived into my bed and covered myself in sheets and blankets. "What are you doing?" I looked between the sheets. He had a half-amused and half-astounded look on his face. "I refuse to get up for the next 6 hours that I lost to the Insomnia God!"

He started laughing all of the sudden. I got out of the bed, concerned at how he was on the floor, eyes shut, laughing. He suddenly got still, "Sasori-kun?" I reached over to poke him when, I was suddenly hoisted onto his shoulder, as he stood up. "I thought you weren't getting out of bed." "Hey! You tricked me! I was genuinely worried about you! Hmph, that's what I get for worrying if you had a heart attack or something. Teaches me to really care." He chuckled as he hopped down the stairs. My stomach was on his left shoulder and my head was facing forward. His left arm was around my waist holding me in place. "St-o-o-p!" I giggled in-between when he hopped down the stairs. "Y-o-u ar-e ma-ki-n-g M-ik-u-ch-an si-ck!" I exclaimed.

Deciding he had caused me enough pain, He hopped from the 4th to last step to the floor. He began to walk to the kitchen. Once we reached, we had the attention of all the other members. Some were watching us with amusement like the Leader, others with shock, such as Deidara. Hidan even had a smug look on his face and he whispered something to Konan. I of course heard it, "I set them up."

Apparently Sasori had as well, because he set me down and went over to Hidan-kun. He then hit him on the head and said, "Set who up? Hm? We're just friends."

Those words rang in my head. _We're friends._ What a nice ring that had. I had only once another time been told that.

I looked at the scene in front of me. Hidan and Sasori angrily arguing. Kakuzu was watching with interest, while talking to the others, probably getting bets on who would win the argument. Leader-sama still had bed-head and was chatting with Konan, who was drinking OJ. Kisame and Itachi were seated on the end of the table, talking about the new dishes they should try for lunch. Deidara was trying to mediate Sasori and Hidan's fight. Zetsu was munching on a waffle; he was also watching the fight.

I felt like I truly belonged here. It felt nice. I couldn't help but grin at them, "You all are insane."

**Kisame's POV**

We were all watching Miku smile after she had called us 'insane'. It felt nice. It was a true smile. Not those other fakes she had been giving us. This was a smile that could make an iceberg melt.

She stopped giggling and looked at us, noticing how it had gotten suddenly quiet. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyes filling with concern. I looked around and saw that the other members had been staring at her smile. It didn't feel strange anymore. Not that it ever was. _It's odd. Like that smile is a drug and I can't help but want to see it more. _

We all smiled and said nothing was wrong. She went over and took a seat next to Itachi and me and joined in the conversation. Miku was going for donburi; Itachi was for dango; and I was for gyoza. In the end, we decided to do with gyoza.

"Miku-chan! I don't have a mission today, so do you want to go shopping?" Konan asked. "Hai! Arigato Konan-chan!" Miku said excitedly. She turned to me, "Kisame-kun, Itachi-kun, would you like to come, too?" "Well, I have to train-" "Yes we would." Itachi said, cutting me off. _Itachi wants to go shopping? Since when?_

**Miku's POV**

After Itachi agreed, I turned to the rest. Everyone said they would go, except for Leader-sama and Zetsu. "Miku-chan, why don't you go get ready?" "Okay, Konan-chan!" I exclaimed rushing upstairs.

I brushed my hair and had half of it down while the rest was in a high, side pony. I ran downstairs, and yet again heard them talking. I stopped outside the door.

"Sasori, what was that earlier?" "What? We were just joking and having fun?" "You having fun? It's an apocalypse!" "Shut up, Hidan!" "Konan, keep a watch on Mi-"

I cut Leader off, by walking into the room saying, "My, my. So secretive, aren't we?" They all looked shocked, except for Leader, who was irritated for being cut off. "But, I guess it's really not a secret, if the one you're talking about has heard… both times." What I said after my pause, made them give me shocked looks. Even Leader.

"If I am a member, then why are you talking behind my back? Didn't you know it's rude?" I asked with sarcasm. "Well, it seems you are aware. And you heard what we were talking about earlier. So answers some of our questions." He commanded me. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Miku Udahara, from the Udahara-clan, 17 years old, wha-" "Seventeen? Who said I was 17?" I asked him. "…I just figured, I mean sure you are a little-" I twitched as if daring him to continue. He headed my warning,"… height-deprived," he said seeing if that was accepted, I nodded, for him to continue," So let's get to the chase. How old are you? Why did you leave your village? What do you believe in? And what is that strange chakra sense that sometimes appears?" he asked. "I'm fifteen years-old. As for the-" "FIFTEEN!" all of the Akatsuki (leader and all) exclaimed, "I thought you were older!" "I can't like someone who is 20 years younger than me!" "Ha! I'm not the youngest anymore, un!" "Are you a virgin!"

I just let them throw questions until they calmed down. Which, didn't seem like anytime soon. All the sudden, the questions became personal. "Hey, Miku, have you ever dated before?" "Are you single?" "I…Umm…I.." I stuttered and blushed. "Hey do you-" "QUIET DOWN! YOU ARE SCARING THE POOR GIRL!" Konan screamed at the male members, that were hovering over me.

They went back to their seats but still shot me questioning glances every now and then. I silently thanked Konan and took a seat on the end of the table. "As I was saying, I am fifteen. I left my village for personal reasons." I paused, seeing if Leader accepted that. When he nodded, I continued," I believe in equality for all. And I have no idea what the chakra sense is." I had considered telling them about my dream, but I decided against it. Leader-sama nodded and said we could go shopping now.

I yelped with anticipation and grabbed the closet member's (Hidan) arm and ran out the door. The other members coming, soon followed. "It's been so long since I've been shopping." I began telling Hidan-kun. I was practically dragging him along, and he was having trouble keeping up with my energized pace. I saw other members laughing at him. "I have been shopping a couple other times with Onii-kun and we-" I cut myself off and stopped walking.

I let go of Hidan's hand and held my hands behind my back. I was looking down. Hidan obviously noticed something was wrong and was trying to gain my attention again. The other members had caught up and were trying to get my attention too. I didn't notice because I wouldn't take my eyes off the ground.

_Onii-kun. Why? Why can't I forget? Why can't I just enjoy the moment? _

_I miss him._

_Why did I bring him up? The others are probably worried about me._

_I want him back._

_Why? Why can't anything good happen to me?_

_I want Onii-kun!_

_I want my big brother back! I want-_

_*smack*_

I looked in front of me and saw the side of the road. I turned and looked and saw Hidan's hand. Hidan had smacked me.

My eyes were wide.

"HIDAN! Why did you hit her!" Konan was going berserk. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" Kisame was too. "Shut up! She was freaking out! If I hadn't done that, who knows what would have happened!" "Hida-" I cut Konan off," It's okay. Thanks Hidan. Sorry, I was just thinking." I went a little ahead of the group and started to walk again. I could feel their stares on the back of my head. _I must not remember such things. _

**Deidara's POV**

_What was that just now? What happened with Miku? That scared the shit out of me! _I still remembered that look in Miku's eye.

I was watching her now. She was making small talk with Kisame and Konan. They were trying to cheer her up.

She had looked so… broken. Like life wasn't worth it. Just a painful, tear-coated cycle.

Miku, I know what its like. To have everything ripped from you. To lose everything at once.

Miku saw me looking at her and turned to look at me. She smiled at me.

…

It wasn't as good as the smile in the kitchen. Not as good as when we had dinner last night or when she got the pocky. In fact, it wasn't as good as any of the other ones.

It was a hurt smile. A pained one.

_Miku, whatever it is I __**will **__help you._

**Miku's POV**

We had finally reached the shopping center. I had already recovered from my previous… 'episode'. Konan was literally dragging me into the place, as if I couldn't walk.

She walked me into one store and we started picking out stuff. I told her my style was 'cool and conceited, but trendy and punk, and flirty and cute'. In other words 'Rocker Girl Style'.

Finally tired of me picking out the flaws in everything I saw, she shoved me into one of the dressing rooms and said she and the guys would pick outfits that suited my style and I had to try them on and show her.

I saw some accessories, so I grabbed a bunch before I was shoved into the changing room.

She gave me an outfit and told me Sasori picked it out. It was a lavender jacket with black lining. The pants were red had extra belts and pockets for show. Out of the accessories, I grabbed a pair of red sunglasses and put them on my head. Finally, I put on the high top pink converse shoes and came out of the room. I got a bunch of 'That looks cool' and 'Awesome''s from the group. I also heard Hidan say, "Not showy enough." I approved of the outfit and so did Konan so we gave it to Deidara, who was holding what we would buy.

Next, I was given a white jacket that had black crosses on it. There also were a black mini skirt and a pair of vertical purple and black striped tights. I put on the (white, this time) converse high tops and I thought I would throw in a red and white scarf, to give it a wintry feel. I stepped out again and was told Itachi had picked out the outfit. He nodded approvingly once I showed him. This time I heard Hidan say, "Much better. Needs to be more sexy though.", to Sasori, which earned him a smack.

Next was Kisame's choice. It was a sailor-style long-sleeved black shirt. The bow was pink plaid. The skirt was pleated and was black with red accents. The tights this time were similar to the scarf I had just worn: red and white striped. The shoes were navy boots. They had buckles. This time, I wore two white belts to finish off the look.

I began to notice that some members were blushing from my fashion show; A.K.A Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and, surprisingly, Hidan. I would usually giggle at them and continue.

This time it was Deidara's turn. He got me a pink and black striped short-sleeved hoodie and a pink and black pleated skirt. I wore a fish-net-like belt that was shiny. I was wondering why I always had to wear tights, but thought better of asking. I didn't want Hidan to say some nasty remark. Anyhow, the tights were vertical red and black striped and the shoes were white sneakers. When I came out of the changing room, I got the best praise yet. Hidan even gave me a thumbs up but ruined the moment by saying "Shortest skirt yet." This time Sasori didn't have to hit him. I thought I would give him a break, so I did it for him.

Hidan's turn was next so I was worried, but once I saw the outfit, I knew he was only teasing me. It was a black long shirt that said 'Love and Peace' around a peace sign. The skirt was black and mini. The tights were a soft periwinkle tone. And the shoes were black Mary Janes. There also was a jacket that had a pink skull on it. I applied a black choker and went out. Hidan said it looked "Smexy."

Konan said I was almost done and that it was Kakuzu's turn. This time it was a layered shirt. It was a black one that said 'Rock' over a white one that had ruffles at the bottom. The shoulders were too large so one draped, but it gave me a better look. There were shorts that were brown that had red plaid lining. The black socks almost reached my knees and had pink lace. Finally, it was white Mary Janes this time. When I showed him, he said it looked good before going back to calculate the cost of the clothes.

Konan said I had to have one girly outfit, so she got me a pink mini- dress. It had ruffles at the bottom with red lining and a red halter top. The socks reached the same height as the earlier ones and were white. I also had pink Mary Janes on. And finally, to top it off, (there was no way I would be wearing all girly colors) and to Konan's dismay, I wore a black and white striped bracelet.

The guys said I looked cute. I thought I looked like a dressed up baby doll.

After that we bought all the merchandise and left. We were on our way back, when something caught Itachi's eye. And it caught mine as well.

It was our beloved friend, The Dango Lady.

**Miku- So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Turns out, I had time to update today. **

**What are these dreams Miku is having? What was that when she was thinking of her brother? And why did I name the chapter 'Raaaahhhhh!'? **

**Almost all these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **_**My Little Sky**_**.**

**Please leave a review!**

**P.S. Only a couple more reviews until a fandom chapter! I have some ideas for it, too! So please PM me about any questions you have for it. Or if you just want to be mentioned, that works too. Please look forward to it!**


End file.
